cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moon Zone
Interesting stuff. I'm not going to edit this into the article yet because I don't have the reference to it, but there was also the forum poll a looong time ago where we were asked for what kind of "theme" for a zone we'd like to see. The moon base was one of them. Some of the other choices were a space station, an underwater zone, a carnival zone (think funhouse, but all dark and Gothic), and I can't remember what else. As I recall, it was speculated that the moon zone won. Interestingly enough, we're getting an ancient Roman-themed zone in Issue 12, although I don't recall that as one of the choices. At any rate, as mentioned, I think that was more than two years ago, so it's probably safe to assume that the results of that poll are meaningless now. --TonyV 20:23, 12 April 2008 (UTC) : The choices in the poll were ** The Moon ** Mars ** Space Station ** Rikti Home World ** Arctic ** Desert ** Underwater ** Post-apocalyptic ** Jungle ** Circus/ Carnival ** Gothic Horror :I know I voted for Arctic and either the Rikti Home World or The Moon. - Snorii 21:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::o.o I voted for Artic twice, Gothic Horror twice, and Carnival twice.. @.@ and we'll probably never get any of them... we need funhouse mirrors! --Sleepy Kitty 22:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: Its been so long ago I can't even remember what I voted for but it was probably the Moon base, Space Station or the Rikti Home World. If the same vote was cast today.. Definately a Rikti Home World zone (think that has awesome potential). LOL .. As it says in the article players have been coming up with one theory after another since before I8 to "confirm" the coming Moon Base. I even recall someone saying in the forums as they were redesigning Faultline that if you went to the far end of the zone (near the Dam) and looked through the War Wall's translucent top you could see a rocket ship. I actually did just that and it did almost look like one was being built. The reality was it was just part of the structure sitting in the lake created by the dam that the Skyraiders and Arachnos battle above constantly. The latest rumor I have seen involves the Waterzone .. there is one mission in Cimerora where you can actually swim under water in the two small pools found in one chamber. OF COURSE .. speculation in now that it was put there as a test for the new Waterzone coming SOON! (giggles) I don't buy into any of this anymore and until I see a post from one of the Devs or an ad on the official site proclaiming its arrival I just pass all the theories off as what they are .. The wishful thinking of some player that WANTS it to be true. Taxibot Sara2.0 14:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0